


A New Generation

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Parents & Children, Teaching, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xan remembered teaching his little sister to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Generation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Face the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803694) by [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words). 



Xan remembered teaching his little sister to fly, standing up on the roof of their parent's house, their other brothers on the street below watching and keeping watch. Emkathon had been nervous, but had trusted him implicitly to keep her safe despite the gusts threatening to knock her off her feet.

Now it was time for a new generation to learn, and it was Solange's mother and uncle who hovered nervously around the back garden. The little girl clung to his hand, looking down in wonder.

Xan smiled at his daughter. "Spread your wings," he instructed, "and face the wind..."


End file.
